1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic core. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a magnetic core composed of an amorphous metal, the magnetic core, an electromagnetic transducer, a timepiece, and an electronic device.
2. Background Information
Examples of magnetic cores utilized for a stator core of a stepping motor and a core of an antenna include one formed by laminating a plurality of amorphous thin materials and fixing them to one another as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-110341, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The magnetic core in the patent application is used as a core of an antenna in a radio controlled timepiece. A coil is wound around parts excluding both ends of laminated magnetic cores to form the antenna. When the antenna having such a structure is manufactured, the laminated magnetic cores are temporarily fixed by winding an insulating film around coil core portions of the magnetic cores, and are adhesively fixed to one another by impregnating areas among the magnetic cores with adhesives such as thermosetting plastics and heating the adhesives.
In such a laminating and temporary fixing method, magnetic cores must be temporarily fixed sufficiently strongly in order to ensure adhesive properties of the magnetic cores so that the strength of an insulating film is required. In order to ensure the strength of the insulating film, however, the insulating film must be thickly wound around a coil core winding portion. Therefore, the winding efficiency of the coil may, in some cases, be reduced. Further, it takes a lot of time to wind the insulating film. Particularly when the antenna is used for a small product such as a portable timepiece, and the magnetic core also is small. Therefore, the insulating film is difficult to wind, resulting in an inferior ability to be handled.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved method of manufacturing a magnetic core, a magnetic core, electromagnetic transducer, timepiece, and electronic device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.